Grand Magic Games X800: The Stone Lion's Labyrinth
---- After the announcements of the opening ceremony, the participating teams are transported to a new location that is unknown to them. It appears to be some sort of corridor plagued with stone slabs that stack high above them. A Milky Way blanket paints the sky above the stone walls, as torches illuminate most of the path before them. A booming voice comes over the area to instruct the players. "Welcome to the first day of the Grand Magic Games!" Mato shouts. "You may have noticed that you aren't in the arena anymore. You now find yourself in a maze of traps and trials to test you as a team. Make your way through this labryth and you will earn points for your team! Simple enough right? Just beware, things are bound to happen around every corner!" The mic cuts out and leaves the teams to decide what to do next. Tojima stood with his teammates at the starting point Labyrinth they would soon have to navigate. He was unsure of what exactly lied ahead within the mazes trap lined corridors, but whatever it may be, he was sure that he and his fellow guildmates would have little problem overcoming them. His eyes moved away from the entrance and fell upon his friends who spoke quietly amongst themselves, "We'll be entering the maze soon, does anyone have anything they'd like to say? Perhaps give their thoughts or ideas on how we should go about handling whatever may lie inside?" Dakota stared at the seemingly endless corridor that lay ahead of them, a quizzical expression on her face. "So, the only objective is to get through the maze as a team? That'd be pretty easy, since we're generally accustomed to working with each other to some degree," She says, placing her hands on her hips. "But, we should probably take turns testing out each path we take before we fully commit to it so we minimize the stress on one person and ensure we work as a whole unit," She says, looking amongst her guildmates. Nova began formulating plans for a hundred different possibilities of what they could face in the back of her mind. While her eyes processed their surroundings she said, "I like Dakota's idea for testing the paths. We'll take on obstacles as they come and we'll take them on together so don't panic if you get a little stuck. We want to get through this quickly, but don't sacrifice efficiency for speed and remember that some problems we face might be brain while others might require some brawn. Speaking of thinking, these traps are bound to be pretty difficult, but don't overthink things and get yourself in a tizzy." She grins and equips Dark Vision just to have something at ready. "What other bases do we need to cover before we start moving?" Aiden simply stood with his eyes pointed to the tops of the walls of the labyrinth. His body circled as he surveyed the area around the group and then jumped into the conversation. He looks at his teammates with a proud look like he just figured out a mystery. "I have concluded that we will not be able to simply jump out of this maze or break through the walls." Aiden was definitely not the smartest on the team but he wanted to help out as much as he could. "What formation should we venture out with in order to be most prepared. I suggest a linear formation with me at the front, with close combat and durability, Tojima behind me to quickly analyze and mid range attacks, Dakota in the middle for long range attacks and orders, Shin behind her to back up most of us, and then Nova in the back to protect our rear and notice if we miss anything." Shin surveyed the maze by tuning his ears and electroreception to check for disturbances and hear distinct sounds, to ensure the safety of his teammates and checked for "beings". He further reconfigured the 'G.W.A.D' on his wrist to check for electromagnetic interference and anomalies within the ultrasonic frequency range. Thanks to his genius, wealth and luck he was able to to set up several communication satellites several months before the games; which further allowed him to use his G.W.A.D in an uncanny area such as, this. After checking for obstacles and uploading a rudimentary map of the labyrinth of what the satellites could capture and interpret of the 'labyrinth' to his device. Shin turned his head towards Nova, "Whoever created this, kudos to them! They sure do like their pitfalls. I see some hollow ground up ahead that my Global. Webfare. Access. Device which used sat-imaging and low frequency infra-sonic sounds to create a rudimentary map for us. I have a rough idea of where to go but I am not getting much of a signal from whatever is 190 feet away." Category:Koma Inu Category:Grand Magic Games Category:Aaniimee Category:Blackdagger01 Category:CelestialSpiritQueen Category:OmegaDragonite Category:Aiden Cordelia